Down the Demon Hole to Wonderland
by lovealways-anonymous
Summary: Kagome is just a plain girl who never had many adventures, until one day she falls down her families well and enters Wonderland! There, she mets many strange people who will change her life forever. How will she get home? More info inside, please R


**(I don't know why I decided to write this, but I am gonna so I hope you all enjoy it! Someone probably already did this, but I don't know, I never read one. But just in case, here's my version. Also, I own nothing except this fic.) **

**Plot: Kagome is just a normal high school girl when one day she accidentally fell down the well in her families shrine and ended up in Wonderland. She soon finds herself meeting a lot of strange people and wants nothing more to get home. Not get stuck there forever, and defiantly not to fall in love!**

**Chapter One: Down the Bone-eaters Well! **

"Stupid cat, where did you go?" Kagome wondered aloud as she entered her family's shrine. Her cat always seemed to find his way into here. She thought she heard a meow behind the well so she crept closer to it.

As she got closer, she realized it wasn't behind the well but the sound was coming from _inside _it.

"Oh no!" she shouted. She quickly looked down to make sure her cat was okay, but then suddenly was falling in herself.

She closed her eyes and screamed, waiting for the impact. When she didn't connect to the ground, she opened her eyes and gasped. _What is this? _She was floating in this dark in yet colorful space, and she couldn't understand it. When everything disappeared, she was laying at the bottom of the well safe and unharmed.

She stood up quickly and brushed off her green school skirt. School was the least of her worries right now.

"Mom! Sota!" she yelled. "Grandpa! Is anyone up there? Can someone help!"

When there was no answer, she huffed. She looked up the wall of the well and sighed. She climbed her way up, and in no time she was out. But this was not her normal shrine.

"What in the-?" Kagome spun around in a circle. She couldn't believe her eyes. Instead of being inside her shrine, she was in a forest. She couldn't believe her eyes. She must of hit her head and got knocked out or-or _something_.

When something suddenly scurried out of the bushes next to her, she jumped. Her eyes trailed a small little creature, with a big blue bow and a brown bushy tail.

"Ooh, I can't believe I'm late! Damn Inuyasha, holding me up like that, always picking on the little guy!" he muttered to himself as he scurried past.

"Um! Excuse me?" Kagome asked him. The thing only paused for a second to look at her before rushing off again.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" she shouted.

"Can't talk now, I'm late!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Wait! Who are you? _What _are you?" she asked, jogging after him.

"I'm a fox demon," he said, and suddenly took a sharp left turn into a pile of bushes. Kagome tried to follow, but somehow he seemed to have disappeared.

"Now what?" she wondered aloud. She looked around her and realized she didn't know how to get back to the well. She was stuck in the forest. However, there were signs everywhere. Some that pointed left saying This Way! And some pointing to the right saying That Way! Some pointing down said Wrong Way! And the ones pointing up read That A Way! But which way was she supposed to go?

Biting her lip, she decided to go left. She hoped that whatever way she went, it would take her to the way home.

As she descended further to the left, she began to see a ton of mushrooms growing everywhere. Some of them had crazy eyes, and they followed her as she walked. As she entered a strange clearing, she noticed an even more curiouser thing sitting on the largest mushroom of all.

It's back was turned, but it was something that was purple. Smoke was rising up from above it's head and Kagome wondered what it was doing.

"Excuse me!" she called out. "I seem to be lost, can you help me?" she asked.

"Who are you?" the voice boomed. The thing turned and Kagome say it wasn't a thing at all, but some kind of giant caterpillar with an attractive face. He was smoking out of a hookah, and had beads wrapped around on of his legs.

"Who are you?" Kagome gasped.

"Girl! Come close, you wish for help, yes?" he asked.

"Y-Yes?"

"Good. Well, I help all cute girls. But on one condition. Would you be willing to bear one of my children?"

**(Annnd that's chapter one! I hope you liked it. If you did, please review. And even if you didn't, review anyway! I would love some. Thank you very much! Coming up next; Chapter Two: The Lecherous Caterpillar and the Cheshire Wolf!) **


End file.
